


can we always be this close

by SkyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Getting Together, Holidays, Misunderstandings, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The Weasleys are invited to a Veela holiday.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	can we always be this close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiesaygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy and happy holidays! <3

Fleur invited the whole Weasley clan to France to celebrate a Veela holiday. Ginny had been apprehensive about it, not at all helped by the long-winded explanation Bill and Percy gave regarding the traditions of the holiday. Ginny tried to listen, which was a step up from George, who distracted himself by bewitching various objects behind their brothers to make rude gestures. Still, Ginny didn’t retain most of the information. It wouldn’t matter, surely. It was a holiday, not the bloody O.W.L.s.

~

Ginny hadn’t seen Fleur’s family since the wedding, so it had been ages. She did her best with names and — worst of all — pronunciations. Some of the older relatives didn’t speak English, and Ginny had to rely on her shoddy translation spell.

Gabrielle was the first face Ginny was actually a little happy to see. She was older, of course, but it was still a bit startling. Ginny was used to being the young one of the crew, she hadn’t seen many people grow up in an instant.

“Are you enjoying ze party?” she asked after she pulled Ginny into a greeting hug and kissed her cheek. 

Ginny was sucked into a conversation with Gabrielle, who was infinitely more entertaining than any of her relatives and her accent was significantly more understandable. It turned out that Gabrielle had been following Ginny’s Quidditch career, so Ginny promised to get her a season pass. 

“Oh, ze dance is starting!” Gabrielle cooed as a wizard began to wave his wand on stage. The instruments scattered on stage began to float and play in time with his movements.

Couples hurried to the dancefloor, Fleur pulling Bill along until they were in the center. Ginny glanced around, noticing a suspicious amount of young men making their way through the crowds towards Ginny and Gabrielle, with their eyes fixed on the latter.

Ginny placed a hand at the small of Gabrielle’s back. “Would you like to dance?” she asked, her voice a bit louder than necessary to ensure their onlookers heard.

Gabrielle’s eyes widened, and for a moment Ginny wondered if she made a terrible mistake, but then she was nodding and grabbing Ginny’s hand.

~

Ginny enjoyed dancing with Gabrielle, despite the strange looks from Hermione and Ron, and the stare from Fleur that was somewhere between bewilderment and frustration. Gabrielle giggled every time Ginny dipped her and Ginny fell breathless when Gabrielle did the same to her.

~

“If you had listened to your dear brothers, you would know exactly what was happening,” Charlie said with a grin as they watched the gathering happening before them. All the Veelas were brushing their hair out, a serious look on some of their faces, while others were relaxed as they examined their blonde locks.

“Just explain it to me, please,” Ginny exasperated. “This is getting weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Charlie reprimanded. “Okay, so each Veela is going to pluck a hair from their head, then gift it to a loved one. The older adults usually give it to a child to bring to a wandmaker, younger adults usually give it to their lover, one they hope to marry.”

“Ah,” Ginny stated, sweeping her fingers through her own hair. Gabrielle had a small smile on her lips as she brushed her already impeccable hair. Ginny wondered what kind of spells were on the brush because she swore Gabrielle now had glitter in her hair.

“This is for you,” a young girl said suddenly, presenting a golden hair to Charlie.

Ginny suppressed her laughter until Charlie muttered a thanks and the girl blushed and wandered back to her group of friends.

“The children… usually do it for fun,” Charlie explained as he stared down at the hair resting on his palm.

Ginny got caught up in her laughter, so she didn’t notice when Gabrielle abandoned her brush and began to approach them.

“Ginny,” a voice said, and when Ginny turned Gabrielle was standing very, very close to her. “I have your gift.”

Ginny was handed a delicate piece of Gabrielle’s hair, and she knew she was missing something.

“T-thank you,” she stuttered as Gabrielle smiled at her. Gabrielle pressed a kiss to Ginny’s cheek, and unlike the greeting one, it left Ginny’s face tingling.

“Let’s dance again,” Gabrielle breathed into Ginny’s ear

“Wait, uh,” Ginny began. “I think I’m missing something here.”

“What?” Gabrielle frowned.

“Are you… Do you want to go out with me? Because, if you do, that’s cool, but I’m not always the best at reading—”

“You asked me to dance,” Gabrielle pointed out.

“Yes?” Ginny confirmed. “I didn’t mean—”

“Ladies, I think I can clear the air here,” Charlie interrupted. “Ginny, the first dance is meant for couples to rekindle their love while single Veelas accept a dance with a suitor they deem worthy. Gabrielle, my sister was ignorantly unaware of the connotations.”

Gabrielle and Ginny stared at each other for a long moment.

“So you… don’t want to be with me?” Gabrielle questioned, disappointment setting into her expression.

“No!” Ginny exclaimed. “I mean, I hadn’t really considered it, to be honest. But you’re very pretty and I like dancing with you and I’d be willing to give it a try, if you still want to?” Ginny winced at herself, fist clenched around the golden strand representing Gabrielle’s affection.

“Oh, you Weasleys,” Gabrielle sighed with affection. “Nothing is ever simple.”

Ginny grinned.

~

Next winter, Ginny asked for Gabrielle’s hand in the first dance again.

Gabrielle said yes.


End file.
